Assume
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: [RoyEd] Roy thinks Ed loves him. Assumptions can kill. Not going to continue.
1. Assume

Disclaimer:D I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**A/N: Don't ask me where I got this… I'm really not sure. I was sitting in bed one night and I was like…hmm… there's a lot of Ed one sided… EDWARD SHALL DOMINATE xD**_

_**Enjoy**_

**--xx--**

**Assume**

**--xx--**

**Edward was a little pissed**. This was the fourth report he had to do this week. He blinked, eyes stinging from staring at virgin white paper that had tiny, illegible, black writing on it. He groaned and leaned back in his chair. If his anger wasn't so pointedly directed at a certain raven haired Roy Mustang, then he might feel pity for him and all the paper work he was always forced to do.

Luckily for Roy, Edward felt like shoving his metal blade down his throat.

But he had to get this damn paperwork down with first, even if it killed him. If he didn't finish it, then he'd never get back to studying. He had some good leads, too. Now that he thought about Roy—as much as it pained his mind to think about that dirty bastard—he couldn't remember the last time he saw him. A week? Maybe two weeks… not like it mattered. He was a dirty bastard. See above.

The pen scratched along all the little mistakes he found in Colonel Mustang's handwriting. Although he really and _truly_ hated correcting and signing the papers that had been either written or signed by Roy, it was a little—dare he say?—fun to pick out all his mistakes. It kind of gave him a little authority and a foot over him to see all of his mistakes. Even better, he got to point them out.

It sort of seemed like the colonel was keeping Edward away. He scratched his pen on another mistake—maybe he should point the Colonel's mistakes out to Riza…that would be fun—and thought a bit more. It was probably nothing. Roy disliked him just as much as Edward did him. It wasn't like there was something wrong with him.

Just some rivalry.

Assumptions can kill.

**--xx--**

**Roy was sweating.** Just a bit. He wiped his forehead and disregarded the fact that at least two of his subordinates were staring at him. It was mid-fall… why was he sweating. If anything, it was cold in this room. No, Colonel Mustang wasn't sweating because of the temperature around him, his heart was beating at an all new speed. His eyes darted across papers that had been signed hours ago. What was he looking for?

His eye caught the signature of one Edward Elric. A simple scrawl that was hardly legible—but it meant something to Roy. His throat went dry.

He was in love.

He had asked himself and talked with himself many a night now about this, and had come to the rational decision that he was in love. After slamming his head on the wall of course. It had seemed irrational. Roy Mustang—ladies man, heartbreaker, girlfriend stealer—in love with a 16 year old _boy_; a subordinate, at that. Life had just gotten so confusing. He couldn't show it to anyone, so he kept his cool when he could, and sent away Edward with some paperwork—real or not—when he needed to.

But this was just getting ridiculous. He needed to get Edward's attention. Of course Edward felt the same way, it was only logical. After all, who wouldn't—shouldn't—fall for such a handsome, cool, dare I say sexy, man. Edward had never shown any emotion for him except for hatred, but everyone knew that when someone was in love, especially when they didn't want anyone to know it, he or she would show the opposite emotion—in this case, deep, rivaling hatred.

And as if on cue, the door slammed open and Edward came stomping in the room. A deep scowl was on this face that made Roy simper unknowingly. "**Here,** you bastard!" He slammed what looked like fifteen or twenty double-sided pieces of paper. Roy grinned.

"Have fun, did you," he asked dryly. His voice had regained enough to mask his utter adoration.

Edward growled angrily. "Have _fun? **HAVE FUN!**"_ Edward glared at Roy. "Gaaahh!"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Please keep your voice down, Edward."

"Shut up, you fucking bastard. You _enjoy _this, don't you! You were probably sitting in here thinking _how funny_ it was that you gave me scribbles to decipher for two hours! You were probably—"

"I love you." The words slipped out softly from Roy's mouth, interrupting the other's loud rant. He cupped a hand over his mouth and blushed only a little, giving his pale face a bit of color.

"What?" Edward raised an eyebrow so far that it the stretch marks on his forehead were clearly visible.

"Um," Roy looked down, "Nothing."

"No," Edward's voice held combination of anger, confusion, and more confusion, "No you said you loved me."

"Uh," Roy stuttered, feeling out of control for the first time in a while. "Yeah," he whispered.

Edward cocked his head, feeling like he had fallen into some crazy world, "But, that's… gross."

The words punctured Roy's heart, "So… you don't feel the same?"

Everyone in the room was staring at the strange situation at the Colonel's desk.

"O-of course not!" Edward blushed, "Y-you're a guy! _Besides,_ I _hate _you!"

Roy lowered his head. This was embarrassing, "Oh."

"Uh…" Edward looked around the room. "I've gotta go. This is too weird."

Assumptions can kill.

_A/N: That may be the end, it might not, so if there's a second chapter, there will be. Ok… bye bye 3_

_**Cho-sa!**_


	2. Facts

**Disclaimer: **No Fullmetal Alchemist for you! (Because I don't have it)

_A/N: It seemed that you guys liked my last chapter, so here it is 3_

**Assume Chapter Two**

**Facts**

—_xx—_

**Edward found his legs pulling **him out of the room. He didn't stop until he reached a corner, where he took a deep breath and collapsed against the wall. His heart was racing and his mind was jumbled and he could only manage to think one thought: _What the hell just happened?_ His eyes hurt from being open, but when he shut them, they pained even more. What was going on?

Roy, on the other hand, had regained himself outwardly. Inside, though, he was a complete wreck. Headaches clouded his mind and his stomach felt as though it had been ripped out, but on the outside, he was calm and cool, strong as ever. He was also able to completely ignore the chatter and stares he was getting from his subordinates. His mind wandered as he got back to work.

_Should I just let him go like that? Should I run after him? What if I scare him? What if he really _does_ think I'm joking? What if I lose him? What if he loves me? What if…?_

"Sir?" Riza was looking into blank eyes, "Are you okay?"

Roy shook his head and looked up from where is pen had been writing and re-writing his name over and over on a napkin. He nodded slowly and threw the napkin away. "I'll be right back, I need so fresh air." He took a deep breath and made his exit.

Edward had finally picked himself up and walked out of the HQ, happy that he finally could get out of the freaky twilight zone that was Central HQ. He blinked and in almost an instant, he watched the clouded sky become hazy behind heavy rain from his safe place under the eaves. He growled, it was like someone—or something—was keeping him here. He just needed to get away from the Colonel, he was confusing him. Just as he was about to go running through the driving rain, a low and calm voice interrupted him.

"I don't think you want to do that, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang had emerged from the building to take a breath and found exactly the boy who had caused him his troubles—Edward Elric.

Edward turned around quickly, a blush forming nicely under his eyes. "C-Colonel! You bastard, what are you doing out here! You can't stop me!"

"Actually, Edward, I can." Roy smirked, causing Edward's heart to pick up a little—but why would it do that? "As your commanding office, I can order your inside—and I think I will."

"You bastard! Quit using your power like that!"

"Edward, get inside Central Headquarters immediately." He frowned, "That's an order."

"I. Hate. You." Edward scowled and made an angry face, but protested no further and walked ahead of Roy inside.

The two silently walked down the hallways of until Edward spoke up. "What was before all about?"

Roy stopped and looked back at him, "What?"

"Before, in your office, when you said you loved me."

Roy choked and whispered, "Oh. That."

The silence came back.

"Well? Are you going to answer me, you bastard, or am I going to have to ask again?" Edward put his hands on his hips and glared.

Roy put his serious look on, "What do you _want_ me to say, Edward?"

Edward's breath caught. Mustang looked into his eyes with an almost deep affection. The narrow eyes looked wider and his face was colored from—was it?—blush. Edward's heart picked up a little more speed and he felt his temperature rise.

"I'm—I'm not gay, and I hate you, so," Edward looked off the other way, "so why does it hurt!" He glared at Roy, "you did this to me, you bastard?"

"Did what?" Roy felt both puzzled and pleased.

"I don't know, you screwed with my mind."

Roy shrugged nervously and walked ahead of his confused subordinate, but soon heard shuffling feet hurrying to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" Edward questioned him accusingly, as if he was going to 'cause more trouble.'

"_I,_ Fullmetal, am going back to my office," his voice was tinted with anger, but he was secretly pleased that he was being followed by the object of his affection, "Why are you following me?"

"Because…because…" Edward's voice became less and less threatening as he went on, "because…because…"

"Well…because what?" Roy was enticed, maybe he had changed Edward's mind?

"…because!" Edward shot, "What does it matter anyway?"

Roy chuckled; this is what he liked so much about Edward. They were still about a minute away from his office—damn Central HQ is big—so he thought. Edward was showing a bit of interest in him, would it be so terrible if he…say…coaxed him a long? He spun on his heels and stopped Edward in his tracks with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Edward, I'm not going to deny. Before, when I told you I loved you—I meant it." Edward let out a tiny gasp but Roy continued, "I think that you can learn to feel the same. " He stepped ever closer to Edward, making each of his breaths fill with sweet cologne and a perfect mix of sulfur. "I think I can teach you."

Edward's heart stopped, face blushed, breath caught, and senses weakened. Roy reached out and touched his face as silence engulfed them once again. Edward didn't react instantly, but feeling both comfort and discomfort, he shook his head and tried to take control of the situation. Stepping back, he argued blushingly, "N-no! I can't do this!"

Roy grumbled softly, he had been so damn close, and he wasn't about to give up now. Upon confirming that the surroundings were clear of any officers, he grabbed Edward's collar and thrust his lips upon the others, forcing a kiss upon him. Edward struggled to get free of Roy's grip, but found his hands to be curiously strong. Edward found the kiss becoming increasingly pleasing, and before long, his mind went blank and he melted. Roy had won.

Voices became apparent to Roy and he pushed the now eager Edward off of him and walked away. Edward shook his head and found himself walking steadily behind him with a disappointed look on his face. "Wha..." Roy put a hand back behind him to signal silence. Edward mouth closed unwillingly as they reached Mustang's office.

"Out!" Roy yelled as he slammed the door open, "Out, _now_!"

All heads turned to an angry Colonel who stood in the doorway looking both pleased and angry; behind him, stood a meek-looking Edward. Riza put her hand on her trigger, "Sir?"

"OUT NOW!" he pointed directly out of the room and everyone muttered a scared, "Y-yes sir!" before leaving the room quickly. Roy made his way into his office and turned to Edward, who was carefully shutting the door. "Lock it." He caught the slight hurt look on his face behind the angry one and smiled weakly. He made quick work of his military jacket and faced Edward. Looking both confused and eager, he smiled devilishly, and then spoke.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard?" He grinned and waited for the response, but it didn't seem to come. Instead, Roy approached him and put hands on his shoulders, slipping off the red jacket that was dotted with rain that had blown onto him outside. Edward blushed fiercely and pulled his shirt back up. "What are you doing?"

Roy smiled and stepped back and said, "Fine, take it off yourself."

"What if I don't want to take it off?" Edward pouted.

"Believe me; you want to take it off."

Edward flushed and froze. Roy took this chance to slip off the jacket and smile before pushing Edward to the ground.

"W-what are you doing!" Edward turned bright red and struggled as Roy moved himself onto Edward, pinning him to the ground successfully. He made quick work of Edward, placing his lips onto the struggling boy under him. It was definitely easy to get the inexperienced boy to melt, all he had to do is be a little forceful and use some well-known skill. Before long, after Roy had forced his tongue between stubborn lips and brushed his teeth along supple lips, Edward was trying his hardest to keep up. Roy ran his hands along Edward's sides, tracing his figure with gloved fingers. As he continued to go lower on the blonde's body, he could feel his muscles tense, and he began to squirm a bit. Edward was clearly nervous, but it was obvious why. It wasn't like he had anymore physical contact than a hug in his life. As hands reached their target, Edward gave a sharp cry that was clearly of pleasure. Roy smirked, letting his hands come back around narrow shoulders.

Edward put his arms around Roy shakily, unsure of his actions. Roy was so experienced that it was nearly impossible to keep up. In the meantime, he could help but think about what the hell he was doing. Here he was, in a military official's office, letting a colonel put his hands all over him and do whatever else that seemed to please the other—not like Edward wasn't enjoying it—he was. Roy's body moved slowly and smoothly, as though he was egging the younger on to keep up, but going too fast for him to even try. It was pissing him off, and he wouldn't stand for it. He wouldn't let Mustang top him again—even if it was what he was literally doing. Edward grabbed the other's collar sternly and pushed him up and over, turning him onto his back on the ground. He scrambled on top of him and began ravaging at his lips, surprising—yet pleasing—Roy. Edward copied the things Roy had previously played upon him, slipping his tongue in nervously to Roy's mouth.

After what must have been fifteen minutes, Edward rolled off of Roy, heaving a breath. He scowled, pulling his arms into his chest and lying on the ground, staring at the tiled ceiling. Roy pushed himself up and chuckled. He turned and smirked at the boy.

"What?" Edward said, sitting up himself.

He just smirked.

"_What_?" Edward said, his volume of voice raising a little.

"Oh, nothing," Roy said softly, contrasting to Edward's whiny tone. "It's just surprising that a boy so strong and so stubborn could be overcome by one kiss."

Edward growled, "What do you mean? I made a_ conscious _effort. I wasn't _overcome_!"

"Sure you weren't." Roy pushed off the ground and stood, heading for where he had neatly discarded his shirt. "Still, that was quite a kiss for a beginner—and a shrimp."

"What!" Edward jumped to his feet, not looking very menacing with no shirt and mussed jeans and bare feet. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL—AND INEXPERIENCED—THAT HE CANNOT KISS LIKE SOMEONE WITH LOTS OF EXPERIENCE?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Roy asked almost incredulously, "I mean, Edward, you aren't exactly a ladies man, like yours truly, so I don't know where you would get the experience. I see it as my duty to teach you." He finished buttoning his polo and went for his jacket.

"Maybe I don't want to be a slut like you, Roy, maybe I have better things to—"

"—Wait, did you just call me… Roy?" Roy whipped around, "Roy… as in not bastard or Colonel? Wow," he feigned surprise, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You bastard!" Edward blushed and threw out his finger to point at the approaching colonel, "Don't make it seem like _you did this again_. I don't need you to awaken feelings!"

"Awaken feelings?" Roy stopped in his tracks, repeating Edward's words. "So, you do have feelings for me?"

Edward blushed further and turned around, "Uh, no! I didn't mean that!"

"Edward, come on," Roy said sternly, "Quit acting like a child."

"So _what _if I might maybe kind of like you?" Edward pouted, folding his arms into his chest, "That doesn't mean I don't still hate you!"

Roy grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, causing Edward's head to tilt up, though his eyes were still off in another direction and his mouth was curved downward. "Of course you still feel that way," Roy's voice was soft and caring again, surprising the blonde enough to move his eyes to meet Roy's. "It's only normal, Edward, to feel feelings for me when I'm so damn sexy!"

Edward growled and pushed off of him. "You're such a bastard! Why does it always have to be about you! There are more important things, you know. If you could be normal and serious for one second, I could tell you thanks!" Once the words had spilled from his mouth and he had realized what they meant, he blushed and covered his mouth with both hands, as to keep out anything else that might decide to surface.

"Thanks?" Roy had a purely confused look on his face, "for what?"

Silence.

"C'mon, Edward, for what?" Roy stepped towards him slowly. "I promise I'll be serious and I won't make fun of whatever it is."

"Well," Edward sputtered, "I just wanted to kind of thank you for, helping me out sometimes." He looked down, blushing, "But, I mean, not just that, for like… telling me… you know… so I could realize."

Roy blinked. _What?_ "Realize…?"

"God, are you _truly _that dense? For someone who's so smart and whatever, you're _slow_!" He was rattling on, but his blush was gone, "Realize that I love you!"

Roy's heart soared unexpectedly as his jaw dropped in surprise. "You're… serious?"

"No, you bastard, _I'm kidding;_ of course I'm serious." He kicked at the ground, but felt superior to Roy for some reason. "So, what do you have to say to that? You get your wish?"

Roy smiled, "I suppose I did." He moved towards the boy, wrapping his arms around him. Edward blushed heavily, but did not squirm. Roy took his chances and rested his head on the flesh shoulder, turning Edward ever redder. "I did, because I love you."

"You suck with words for a ladies man," he lied. He very secretly enjoyed the words spilling from the man's mouth. Unfortunately, his weight was overcoming him, and Edward's knees began to wobble.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal?" He took his hands and placed them on Edward's sides, dragging them lightly across his torso. "Am I too much for you?"

Edward growled, "You know what? Fuck you!" He whipped around and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him down to his lips in a rough kiss. It was obvious that Edward was a smart boy—a prodigy—and therefore a quick learner. He was now not only copying Roy's techniques, but coming up with his own. Unfortunately for Roy, Edward liked to experiment, and these experiments were a little bit painful. Edward dragged his teeth along Roy's lips, slicing them a little, before thrusting his tongue into his mouth with the same brutal work. Blood dripped into their open mouths, tinting the taste a bit to a flavor that reminds one of memories that one would usually like to forget. Edward's hands wandered, resting on the nape of Roy's neck. Roy's hands had rested on the hips of the other before pulling him closer, in attempt of deepening the kiss. The two found this hard to do while standing, but did not want to go through the awkward state of breaking it, so they simply continued. Edward was finding the kiss quite pleasing, but it was hard to get good breaths, so he pulled away sharply, causing Roy to let go, ending the kiss.

"Well, Edward," He said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, leaving a wet red mark, "I guess you can take me—but you'll need practice."

Edward was still gasping from air, from both lack of air from the kiss and his heart pounding fast from arousal. "B-bast-tard."

"Now, please," Roy said in monotone, straightening his sleeve, "become respectable. You are hardly dressed."

Edward, by now, had regained enough breath to raise a finger to Roy. "You undressed me in the _first _place, you bastard!"

"Edward, please, keep your voice down. Would you like the entire HQ to find out about what just occurred?" Roy rushed his calm and cool voice, trying to quiet the other.

"Well," Edward said in a lower voice, "You shouldn't say I'm not respectable when you put me in this state!" He reached for his tank top, "So what now?" He pulled it over his head before continuing. "Is that enough for you?"

"I think the real question, Edward, is whether or not that was enough for you," He stepped towards the blonde, only an inch or so away from touching. He reached his hands out and held his face softly, smiling gently. Edward flushed terribly but did not move away. He sputtered out inaudible answers and Roy smiled. "I'll take that as a no." He removed his hands and walked away.

"W-wait!" Edward stumbled to him, "I'm not done! This isn't over you bastard!"

"So can you answer your own question?" Roy answered over his shoulder, still facing away from the blonde. "Do I need to decide what happens next? I'm giving you your chance, Edward. Decide."

"I don't have time for love." Edward said assuredly, "I don't have time to have a boyfriend; I don't have time for kissing, hugging, or you." Edward stepped closer to Roy, who turned slowly around to listen. "I don't have time. I want to have time, but fixing what I've broken is first priority. I need to get Alphonse back to normal. I need to get _me_ back to normal. As much as I'd love to give you what you want this time, I can't, Roy."

Roy smiled sadly, reaching out his arms to wrap them around the boy, who didn't struggle in any way. For a moment, they were silent. They were still. Edward rested his head upon Roy, who just looked up at the ceiling. Edward spoke softly, "Roy."

Looking down, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring up. "What?"

"I should go."

Roy released him and nodded, and for a moment, admitted defeat. Edward might love him, but he was right. Alphonse was the most important thing and he simply had to accept that. He admitted that. He did right up until his object of affection was unlocking the door, fully dressed. "Wait, Edward!" He reached a hand out softly, and the blonde turned his head. "What if… what if we were together only sometimes?"

"Huh?" Edward stepped from the door. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that when you are in town, you can simply come visit. We technically don't have to be together, but when you're here and you have nothing to do, you can come see me."

Edward smiled, only slightly amazed at the man's negotiation. "Alright, Mustang," He stepped to him with his hand out, "on one condition."

Roy tilted his head slightly, "What's that, Edward?"

"If you're going to be with me, you must be mine," he grinned, watching the horrified look forming on the other's face. "You must belong to me, and you can't betray me. Simply put, you will be my lover."

Roy remained silent for a moment. What did all this mean? No more sex with women as long as Edward was his. No more dates. The only action he'd be getting would be about one to three times a month from a sixteen year old, cocky, short, blonde-haired boy that he was pretty sure he was in love with. Sometimes when he was in town, he might not visit him. Maybe when he visited him, he wouldn't want to _do_ anything. He might just visit, or talk. Roy thought about all this for a few moments before grasping the cold automail hand in his. "Of course, Edward." He pulled the hand of the blonde, surprising him before catching his lips in his, causing a deep blush to form on his face. Roy let him go and smirked.

"You bastard!" He was angry, but he was smiling, too. "I guess I'll see you soon, though. Bye, Colonel."

Roy waved softly before taking a seat on his desk, basking in the few silent moments before his subordinates returned as Edward left the room in a rush. _Sure,_ he thought, _assumptions can kill. They almost killed me, but my assumption got me exactly what I wanted, with a little help._ As he heard footsteps come rushing towards his door, he snuck in one last thought, _I really should be more careful, though._

When the storm of subordinates passed through the room, they rained a flood of questions on him, all of which Roy simply ignored. It wasn't because he didn't want to answer them; it was more because he was sitting at his desk, bathing in his own pride and daydreams. His eyes caught the bounce of a blonde braid outside his window and he smirked. He was glad he had got the facts, because assumptions were far too much work.

_Okay, for the longest time, I had no idea how to end this chapter. I worked on it for-ev-er. I mean REALLY. Geh… well, I finished and I think I did an okay job. I was almost not going to make them be together, but changed my mind, because I'm such a sucker… yes, yes I am. Now that I have this out of the way, I might do my homework. Maybe._

_There's still a slight chance that I will write a couple more chapters. I might get bored and type up some crap where Ed goes and visits Roy and complains with him, but they definitely won't be as good as these because I'll just be typing random stuff. Maybe you'll like them._

'_kay, I'm done. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you very very much for reading._

_Ales (I changed my online Alias to match my middle name, which is Alessandra.)_


End file.
